


Strip Her

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Elizabeth is a cat lmao, F/M, Fem!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Bard fell in love with a stripper, this is his fault.





	Strip Her

She's breathtaking. Ciel is so fucking gorgeous and Bard can't help but stare at her as she swings her body around the pole. He's almost jealous when she starts undressing. But then his remembers it's his fault. It's his fault that he accidentally fell in love with her. But he couldn't resist her soft voice, her dainty hands, her everything. No other other client knew her real name. Just Bard, cause she said she appreciated how well he paid her. He asked her to kiss him once. She accepted and kissed his cheek, which wasn't what he meant, but he still appreciated it nonetheless. Right now she was still on that pole, revealing her underwear and bra through a kimono, Bard hated that all the other men were getting off to this. He knew he'd take her to the back room after this, when she spotted him in the crowd she gave him a smile, making his heart jump out of his chest. Her smile alone was enough to drive him crazy. When she was finally done she walked off stage, Bard going directly to her.

"C-can I hug you?"

He stuttered. She was the only person to break his tough exterior and make him stutter.

"Just this once."

She told him, wrapping frail arms around his shoulders and allowing his strong ones around her waist. He held on for way way too long, until she laughed softly and gently pushed him away.

"Can we go to the back?"

She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him to the back, although he knew well where it was. He sat down, careful to keep his hands by his side as she sat on his lap, saying her hips to the music that was playing.

"I love you."

Bard said gruffly, she just laughed quietly.

"I'm not joking. I've been in love with you for three years now."

She didn't respond. She couldn't. Once Bard asked her to come home with him, she just sat in his lap, back facing him, folded her arms. ' _I'm not a whore, Bard!_ ' He scrambled to tell her that that wasn't what he meant, but she remained bitter for the next two times he saw her. That was only the first time he asked. He's asked almost every time he visited now, only for her to brush it off.

"Your nails are beautiful."

He complimented, seeing them as she dragged them lightly down his arm. Stilettos. He learned that when he first saw her with the nails. ' _How much do they cost?_ ' He asked. ' _$40_ ' he forked over $50. He paid her rent, her bills, bought her a car then gave her gas money. She was so thankful. Bard was her favorite customer. Not just for the money, he was so kind. She tried not to focus on how handsome he was. How his eyes were a gorgeous light blue that made her want to stare forever, how his tattoo sleeve was so intricate, how strong he was. _No_ , she didn't notice at all. Not even a little.

"I had a dream about you last night."

He told her, musing her interest.

"Oh, just what happened?"

"You finally said yes. I woke up before I could see what happened, though."

He said a bit sadly, she ran her hand across his jaw.

"You'll find a good woman one day."

She told him, her voice was so fucking soft.

"You know I don't want just _any_ girl."

She didn't respond, just ground down onto the tent in Bards pant, making him grunt at the sudden attention to his dick. That's another thing Ciel _definitely hasn't noticed_ about him, he was well endowed in that area. She had been fucked time and time again, but it was almost always disappointing. She actually met one of Bards ex girlfriends once, she said it was the best sex she had ever had. Ciel was interested, but she denied herself. Denied herself over and over again, she knew it would never work out. Bard shut his eyes tight, feeling himself shake with the urge to grab her hips. He'd treat her so well, she'd never want for anything.

"Ciel..."

He started. She knew where this would go.

"Please, Ciel. My house is so big, there's so much room for the both of us. We could get a dog, too. Maybe have some kids. You could quit this job and never have to work again, I can support you. _Please_ , Ciel. You could just come see. If you hate it I..."

He cleared his throat before continuing

"I'll never bother you again."

She sighed.

"Bard...you know I can't."

He always bit back tears when he visited her.

"Can...can I at least pretend?"

He asked softly.

"I don't see why not."

She hated how his voice broke.

"C-can I _please_ hug you again?"

He sounded so small. She nodded and hugged him for the second time, this was a gift. The closest he'd get to affection from her. He wanted to cry into her shoulder so fucking bad, wanted her to scratch his scalp lightly, wanted to finally kiss her on the lips. He could never have it. That's what broke him every night, what made him stay up staring at his ceiling fantasizing that she was there lying on his chest. He didn't let go of her, even when she began to sway her hips again, even when started grinding onto him. He knew if he let go he wouldn't touch her again for awhile. He touched a part of her long hair, so soft. It was a beautiful slate color, hair going to her hips, she was _everything_. After a minute or so she pried him off her. If her boss saw she'd get in so much trouble. She denied Bard so often, she didn't want to deny him one simple hug. She knew it was more than that for him. She wished he didn't love her. Or, at least she wished he didn't _think_ he loved her. How can you love a complete stranger?

"You're beautiful."

He told her as his head fell back to his seat with a thud.

"Thank you, you're very kind to a lowly stripper."

"You're _more_ than just that."

He insisted. Watching her dart her eyes away as she blushed lightly.

"You're a good person."

"You hardly know me."

"I don't _need_ to to know that. Just like I don't need to see you everyday to know you look beautiful."

She smiled at him.

"Always a sweet talker."

"Can I kiss you?"

She cupped his face and kissed his cheek. He sighed, heartbroken. He gave her a stack of ten $100 bills. Her smile disappeared when he stood to leave, only giving her a sad glance before heading home.

When he _was_ home he did cry. It was never for long, he'd give himself some false hope by saying to himself ' _she almost said yes today. She'll say yes tomorrow. I have to keep seeing her._ ' He always did that to himself. It was so fucking unhealthy. He couldn't help it, though. He even tried once to ask her ring size. Needless to say she didn't answer. He walked to his bedroom, shoving his clothes from his body and laid on his back, staring at his ceiling again. He sighed before wrapping a hand around his aching cock. He bit into his other hand, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining that goddess riding him.

" _Unf_ , Ciel."

He groaned, pumping his fist faster. She'd be moaning above him, hair down for once. She always wore pigtails in the club, he wanted to see her in her natural state. Her breasts weren't huge, a respectable B cup, but Bard didn't care. She was more than just her body, she had a beautiful personality. She was so sweet and shy, making him want to pull her personality right out of her shell. He bucked his hips into his hand, squeezing his eyes shut harder, he wanted her so badly. He fucked upwards, wanting so badly to cum. He'd lean up and bite her neck, feeling her clench around him, feeling her _fucking drip_ for him. He grunted and came onto his own stomach, pumping himself through the aftershocks. He finally opened his eyes, so disappointed that Ciel wasn't there. He wasn't surprised, though. Some dirty fuck was probably paying her in singles right now, giving snide remarks, calling her a whore. She's not a whore, he remembers Ciel saying that. She was a refined woman, she deserved so much. Bard could give her everything. He was so upset. He stood from his bed and punched his wall. Maybe someone would be satisfied with just one, but Bard kept fucking going until his fist bled. Even then he kept going. He'd kill any man he saw that disrespected her. She knew how much he loved her. He laid back down for awhile before going to the hospital.

' _She'll say yes tomorrow._ '

 

❤

 

 

Bard went back to the club the next night. He was always dead set on seeing Ciel. She smiled his way again, striding over to him.

 

 

"Back room?"

 

 

She asked, cocking her head slightly. Bard nodded, walking with her. She gasped a bit when she saw his hand in a cast.

 

 

"Bard...what happened?"

 

 

"I punched my wall."

 

 

She was concerned, he seemed so upset.

 

 

"You can keep that hand here, then."

 

 

She told him, moving his casted hand gently to her thigh, giving him a soft smile. The smile he gave back to her seemed forced. She started dancing, Bard always got hard, he could never help it.

 

 

"Why did you punch your wall?"

 

 

She asked, Bard stayed silent.

 

 

"Were you angry?"

 

 

"I was upset, yes."

 

 

He seemed like he didn't want to talk, she stuck to her job.

 

 

"How is your cat?"

 

 

He asked dully.

 

 

"Elizabeth is fine, thanks for asking."

 

 

She smiled at him, his hand still firmly on her thigh. He couldn't do much with it anyway. Oh, the things he would do. Move it to her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her slowly. Then he'd travel upwards, squeeze her breasts, make her moan. After that he'd move even higher, cup her face and kiss her some more. Then he'd drop all the way down, rub her clit till her legs were shaking. Maybe he'd eat her out, maybe he'd stick to what he was doing. Then, he'd move his fingers to her dripping wet pussy, dip two fingers in, hook them upward to hit her g-spot. He'd slide another, make her cum at least twice before sliding his length in, probably have to stay still for awhile so he wouldn't blow his load too soon. God, the things he'd do. But he couldn't. She didn't want him like he wanted her. His erection flagged at the thought.

 

 

"You look really good tonight, Ciel."

 

 

"You've said that every night for three years."

 

 

It was true. She had been working there for three years. Since she was 16.

 

 

"It's always been true."

 

 

She cupped his face gently

 

 

"You're sweet."

 

 

She said simply, carding her fingers through his dirty blond locks, the act so simple but so soothing.

 

 

"Do you love me?"

 

 

He questioned, so fast Ciel could've gotten whiplash.

 

 

"I'm fond of you. You're better than all the creeps that come in all the time."

 

 

He sighed.

 

 

"So no?"

 

 

She didn't answer, just dropped her head to his shoulder and kept moving her hips. He was always heart broken, she stole a piece of his shattered heart every time he came in. If it made her happy, he'd give her the whole thing to add to her collection. Maybe he'd make it into jewelry for her. He truly did love her that much.

 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

 

She asked.

 

 

"No. No I'm _really_ not, Ciel. I'm so tired of staring at my ceiling until sunrise just wishing you were there. I'm tired of wanting to give you everything I fucking have. I'm tired of being heart broken because you never give me a straight answer as to whether or not you feel the same. So I'll ask one last time, and I mean _last_ : Ciel, if you come to my house you'll have everything you want, and I'll love you until the end of time itself. Will you _please_ come home with me?"

 

 

She stared at him, at a loss for words.

 

 

"B-Bard, I-"

 

 

He pushed her off him and placed whatever cash he had, maybe $1,700, in her lap.

 

 

"Yeah, thought so."

 

 

His voice broke as he walked away. She stared, wide eyed as he left. He never did that. He always stayed until she had to go, maybe even still sticking around for thirty minutes or so to make sure she was alright. Now she was left breathless on the bench where Bard was not two minutes ago. She was so distraught. It didn't even feel real as she walked backstage into Alois' dressing room, dropping to her knees and sobbing.

 

 

Bard was biting back tears, so difficult to do so. He just gave up the love of his life. She was his all. He'd never ever forget, as badly as he wanted to. When he got to his house he walked through the painfully empty thing, sobbing loudly, walking into his kitchen and shakily pouring himself a drink. He could hardly let the warm liquid slide down his throat with the way he was hiccuping. His hand hurt so bad but it was nothing compared to the way his chest felt. Every time he inhaled he felt it. That was it, he really did give her his heart. He was a shell. Empty of everything, _she_ was everything. It wasn't fair. The way she hardly gave him a chance. He was shit faced so fast, calling his best friend.

 

 

"Finny, girls fucking suck."

 

 

He had clearly been sobbing.

 

 

"Bard...are you alright? It's three in the morning."

 

 

"I'm juss sayin'!"

 

 

He slurred.

 

 

"I'll come over in a few days, I'm out of town right now."

 

 

"Jus' the boys!"

 

 

Finny laughed.

 

 

"Yeah, buddy. Me n you."

 

 

Finny hung up. Bard walked to his room, smiling when he saw a bunched up blanket. _Ciel_.

 

 

"S'you found my house, huh? I told ya you'd love it! S' _huge_ so we c'n get all th stuff y'want."

 

 

His heart broke all over again when he moved onto his bed to cuddle her, only to have the blanket beside him completely flatten out.

 

 

"Y-yeah. Right."

 

 

His crying was so ugly, snot falling out copiously, face completely red, face completely wet. He kissed the blanket anyway.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

It was almost just like her. The blanket didn't answer either. Every time he closed his eyes she was there. He sat up and leaned over his bed, retching onto his floor. He couldn't believe what he had become, a lovesick _fuck_. He never imagined himself this way. He always imagined she would say yes. Except now there was no " _she'll say yes tomorrow_ ". She was gone, any chance he had with her was done. He couldn't help but think of her, though. She haunted his dreams, except right now he couldn't sleep. He was gonna be up forever, hopefully until he couldn't stand it. Maybe it'd be dreamless that way.

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

He said into open air.

 

 

"Why couldn't she just come with me?"

 

 

His words came out extremely hard to make out, sobbing and being drunk off your ass isn't exactly a good combination. If she had said yes he had a blue ring he wad gonna buy her, maybe just give it to her, maybe propose. He didn't plan it too far, as weird as it was. It wasn't that he couldn't imagine life without her, he just _really_ didn't want to. It was so dark, boring, empty without her.

 

 

He didn't know she was still sobbing her eyes out back at the club, scratching her nails down her arms to try to cease the tears.

 

 

"I-I broke his heart, Alois!"

 

 

The blond pet Ciel's hair, looking down at her with sadness.

 

 

"He fell in love with a stripper, Ciel. He knew what he was getting himself into."

 

 

Ciel shook her head. Alois was struck, scratching her head with confusion.

 

 

"He's just a man. And we all know how _those_ are..."

 

 

Ciel then nodded. Alois usually knew best, she was witty, had worked at the club longer than Ciel, had more experience. But that didn't stop Ciel from feeling bad.

 

 

"He-he was th-the _nicest_ man I've ever met, Alois."

 

 

Alois scoffed.

 

 

"They all only want one thing, Ciel. You know that as well as I do."

 

 

Ciel did know, she couldn't trust men easily. She knew not all men were bad, but she couldn't _tell_ which ones were worth it. She was thankful for all of it, though. It taught her to stay alert.

 

 

"How many times has this happened to you? How many times have you thought a man was nice only for it to turn on you? What makes you think _he's_ any different than them?"

 

 

Ciel shrugged and wiped the tears from her face.

 

 

"I don't know, Alois. But I can't keep not trusting people, I can't live in fear. He just seemed... _different._ He didn't _deserve_ the way I treated him."

 

 

Alois rubbed her temples

 

 

"Ciel, you know I can't _stop_ you next time something like this happens. But I've had a _thousand_ guys tell me they're in love with me when _really_ , they're in love with the thought of being with a stripper. Do yourself a favor and just treat this the way it _is_ , it's a job."

 

 

Ciel rose to her feet and stopped the tears.

 

 

"You're right, Alois. Everyone who walks in here isn't respectable enough to be with me."

 

 

She said, Alois rubbed her back soothingly.

 

 

"That's my girl."

 

 

Ciel walked from backstage, getting back to work.

 

 

❤

 

 

Two months later Ciel was stone cold. still beautiful, still popular among the crowd, but she wasn't the same. Not just men, but _everyone_ was garbage.

 

 

Bard was a fucking wreck still. No longer crying at everything that reminded him of her, but just becoming...numb. His charming stubble was now a beard, extremely dark circles under his eyes, 9 pounds gone. Most days he just spent on his couch, wasted. He didn't even turn his head when he heard his door open, ' _If I die, I die_ '. He was almost disappointed when he heard Finny's voice.

 

 

"Bard, you gotta get up at some point."

 

 

"I'm fine."

 

 

He insisted, clearly not fine.

 

 

"Have you ate?"

 

 

Finny asked, annoyed but trying to help his best friend.

 

 

"I have beer."

 

 

"That's not food."

 

 

"Freeze it."

 

 

"Alcohol doesn't fucking freeze, dude!"

 

 

He sighed and walked to Bard's kitchen, looking through his freezer before finding a frozen pizza. While he preheated the oven he sat next to Bard.

  
"Bard, you gotta go and... _live_ , dude."

He only shook his head.

" _This_ is my way of living, Finny."

"Yeah, well, this isn't living. This is you avoiding your feelings, which you haven't even told _me_ about."

Bard waved his hand in Finnys direction.

"I'm _serious_. You're wasting your life away."

Maybe he didn't understand that Bard didn't _care_. He was dealing with it in his own way. The oven beeped and Finny sighed and walked back into the kitchen, placing the pizza in. Afterwards he sat next to his friend again.

"Bard, tell me what's happening."

It wasn't a question, and Bard didn't want to answer.

"The girl I love doesn't love me."

He said flatly, not turning to look at Finny.

"Oh, Bard...I'm so sorry. She's missing out, for sure."

"No she isn't, Finny. _I_ fell in love with her, _I_ visited her everyday for 3 years, _she_ was just doing her job. In case you didn't catch it : this is _my_ fault, and _she's_ missing out on nothing."

Finny put his hand on Bard's shoulder.

"You're a good man, Bard."

"Clearly not good _enough_."

"Stop, Bard. I don't care how pretty she may be, or how nice she is, if she doesn't want you then she's crazy."

Bard's eyes narrowed, but he chose not to lash out.

"She's _smart_."

"She's _not_. You gotta pick yourself up, Bard."

The older man huffed.

"I _can't_ , Finny. I'm just gonna live till I die, that's that."

Finny sighed and went to get the pizza. Once it was placed in front of Bard he pat his friends back.

"Well, if it's bothering you so much...why not go see her?"

Bard choked.

"You know, one last try? And if she says no, you can be done forever."

"I already had that trip, Finny. It's over. She said no."

Finny cocked his head, cute little fucker.

"Fine."

Bard grumbled. Why did Finnian have to be so goddamn cute? It wasn't fair.

"Finish your pizza, though."

The older man chuckled.

"Thanks, mom."

"Welcome, baby."

 

❤

 

 

Bard walked nervously into this door, no sign of Ciel. That upset him but he was still determined to see the blue beauty. He wasn't sure what he was gonna say, but he knew he had to say _something_. Anything, really. He walked to the bar, asking for a couple shots to soothe his nerves. His back was to Ciel. Her breath stopped when she saw him, what should she have done? Avoid him, go see him? The options were very limited but she couldn't decide. Ultimately she ran away, trying to figure out her next move. One of the servers saw her dash.

 

 

"Are you alright, Ciel?"

 

 

"F-fine, Mey. Just a little shaken."

 

 

Mey looked over at Bard.

 

 

"He's really struck with you, is that the one who's had you in a knot lately?"

 

 

Ciel gasped

 

 

"He has _not_!"

 

 

So defensive.

 

 

"He _has_! You haven't been acting the same since he stopped coming in."

 

 

Ciel's eyes darted to the floor, a light blush covering her cheeks.

 

 

"W-well he's very kind, that's all."

 

 

Mey smirked.

 

 

"Uh-huh. I think he's looking for you, Ciel. Better go get him."

 

 

Ciel took a deep breath in and nodded. She walked in Bards direction. When she got to him she placed her hands over his eyes, feeling him tense up, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

 

 

"Back room?"

 

 

He relaxed, nodding. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the club, feeling much better when the beat of the bass calmed when they got into the pink room. Bard sat down, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist before she could leave again. She didn't mind, in fact she encouraged it, throwing her arms around his neck, she buried her face into his blond hair and cried openly.

 

 

"B- _Bard_ , I'm so s- _sorry_."

 

 

He pet her hair.

 

 

"It's okay."

 

 

"It's _not_! You've done nothing but be kind to me and I broke your heart!'

 

 

Bard pulled his head away to look her in the face, her blue eye focusing on him.

 

 

"It's my own fault, you don't have to feel bad."

 

 

She leaned her forehead onto Bard's.

 

 

"What if I do anyway?"

 

 

He grabbed her chin

 

 

"I think you can make up for it."

 

 

His voice was so low, so hot. She cocked her head slightly.

 

 

"Oh, and what might that be?"

 

 

She asked softly, leaning closer, eyelids already slipping shut. Bard closed that distance, feeling like he might never get that chance again. She whined quietly, inviting him to take more. God, did he take, slipping his tongue between her lips, her hands touching either side of his face. They broke away for a moment to catch their breath, staring at each other for just a second before kissing again. Bard was almost angrily kissing her, but she really didn't care. The nicest man she had ever met was kissing her after her breaking his heart a million times. Her boss walked in.

 

 

" _Ciel_! This is against protocol!"

 

 

She gasped before thinking through her options. She looked back at Bard, fluttering her lashes, seeing how he was giving her his best puppy eyes, silently asking the question. She turned and smiled at her boss

 

 

"I don't care."

 

 

Wow, she can actually raise her voice.

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

"I don't _care_!"

 

 

She shouted, rising to her feet.

 

 

"You're fired. Get out."

 

 

"Gladly."

 

 

Bard smiled like a fucking madman, jumping onto his feet and grabbing her hand before pulling her outside, her laugh was divine like the entirety of Ciel's being. Bard scooped her up into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

 

 

"Bard! Put me down!"

 

 

She laughed out, Bard smiling right back.

 

 

"No way! You're always in those heels, you're taking them off the second we're home, I-"

 

 

" _Home_?"

 

 

Bard's pupils shrunk.

 

 

"Oh, uh, yeah?"

 

 

He was so nervous, Ciel just smiled and looked away. He almost couldn't believe that she finally agreed to go with him. It was _way_ too good to be true. Ciel gasped when they got to his house. It _was_ huge, Bard smirked at her face, she was so struck, he was _not_ lying. He set Ciel on her feet to open the door, her eyes were wide as she looked around (with her one _working_ eye). The inside was even bigger than he could've ever imagined.

 

 

"Wanna go to the roof?"

 

 

Bard asked gently, Ciel nodded. He took her hand and led her to said roof, it was way too cold so he opted to bring her to the room with the glass ceiling.

 

 

"Whoa."

 

 

She exhaled. Bard nudged her, pushing her slightly to the bed in the middle of the room, she took the hint and laid on her back, staring at the stars,  Bard laid next to her.

 

 

"I'm so happy you're finally here."

 

 

He whispered, Ciel turned to face him.

 

 

"I like it here."

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Forehead to forehead again. Bard pulled her closer, hugging her close. She kissed him, smiling against his lips, he laughed against hers. They again started getting heated. Bards hands started wandering, Ciel didn't stop him when his hand slipped into her shirt, traveling up, cupping and gently squeezing the soft mound in his hand. Ciel's fingers tangled into Bard's hair, tugging a bit. He kissed her harder, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She moaned into his mouth, grinding herself onto Bard's texted sweatpants.  He slipped his hand into Ciel's underwear, rubbing her clit with his index and middle finger, she was writhing, _dripping_. His fingers moved in gentle circles, _just_ enough pressure to make her buck her hips up.

 

 

" _Nnh, Bard_."

 

 

Ciel moaned, she was so quiet. She hadn't had sex in over a year, all this new attention was driving Ciel crazy. Bard moved so he was fully on top of her, watching her writhe and mewl underneath him. Bard chuckled, moving his face to her neck, giving her as many marks as he could. She was his now. Their clothing was shed quickly, both being stuck to eachother once again. He kissed down her body, making her shake with anticipation. When he finally got to her pussy he noticed how fucking wet Ciel was, Bard smirked and gave one swipe of his tongue from her entrance to her clit, she clamped her thighs around the blonds head. He laughed against her, making her whole body shake due to the vibrations. Bard used one arm to hold her hips down, the other arm moving so he could slip a few fingers inside her. When one found it's way inside, Ciel's breath hitched. It had been so long, when Bard hit her g-spot she couldn't _help_ but to cum right then, soaking Bard's finger. He put a couple more inside before sitting up, straightening his back.

 

 

"Can I fuck you?"

 

 

He asked, voice gruff with want. Ciel nodded, spreading her legs further. Bard lined up and pushed in, almost choking at how good she felt.

 

 

" _Oh, Bard_."

 

 

His name coming from her mouth was such a fucking turn on. He started thrusting gently, making sure she was enjoying herself. And god, she _was_. Bard sped up some, kissing her deeply. Ciel was so squirmy, _already_ so close to cumming again. Bard went full speed at this point, he was finally with the girl he loved, of course he sought out to make her feel good. He licked the pad of his thumb and dropped it onto her clit, making her cum almost instantly. Bard was showing signs of being close, Ciel pushed at his chest.

 

 

"P-pull out, Bard!"

 

 

He nodded and did as she said, cumming onto her stomach. Bard collapsed next to her, holding her close. Ciel squeaked when she felt tears on her neck.

 

 

"B-Bard..."

 

 

"Y-You're staying, aren't you?"

 

 

She gave him that kind smile.

 

 

" _Yes_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wow, this has been my longest one shot to date. Hopefully you guys liked it. Come send me asks on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
